Doctor at Large
|catalogue number = VC3204 VC3453 CC7319 |rating = |running time = 94 minutes|re-release date = |re-released by = VCI and Cinema Club}}Doctor at Large is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection on 5th June 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 7th October 1996. Description Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Dr. Simon Sparrow * Muriel Pavlow as Joy Gibson * Donald Sinden as Benskin * James Robertson Justice as Sir Lancelot Spratt * Shirley Eaton as Nan * Derek Farr as Dr. Potter-Shine * Michael Medwin as Bingham * Martin Benson as Maharajah * John Chandos as O'Malley * Edward Chapman as Wilkins * George Coulouris as Pascoe * Judith Furse as Mrs. Digby * Gladys Henson as Mrs. Wilkins * Anne Heywood as Emerald * Ernest Jay as Charles Hopcroft * Lionel Jeffries as Dr. Hatchet * Mervyn Johns as Smith * Geoffrey Keen as Second Examiner * Dilys Laye as Mrs. Jasmine Hatchet * Harry Locke as Porter * Terence Longdon as George - House Surgeon * A. E. Matthews as Duke of Skye and Lewes * Guy Middleton as Major Porter * Barbara Murray as Kitty * Dandy Nichols as Lady in Outpatients Dept. * Nicholas Phipps as Mr. Wayland - Solicitor * Wensley Pithey as Sam - Poacher * Maureen Pryor as Mrs. Dalton * Noel Purcell as "Padre", pub landlord * George Relph as Dr. Farquarson * Athene Seyler as Lady Hawkins * Ronnie Stevens as Waiter at hotel * Ernest Thesiger as First Examiner * Michael Trubshawe as Colonel Graves Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy: Doctor Classics promo from 1987 # The Rank Organisation logo # Start of Doctor at Large (1957) Closing (Original 1987 release) # End of Doctor at Large (1957) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor at Large (1957) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor at Large (1957) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor at Large (1957) Closing (1996 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor at Large (1957) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of Gallery Doctor-at-large.jpg doctor-at-large-_57.jpg|Back cover doctor-at-large-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Doctor (film series) Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:1996 VHS Releases